Fairy Tail Love or not
by Risa Kuronikko
Summary: Just a prewrite of my real story. Its not perfect, but had good chapters ir so I think. Nalu, gruvia, LyonxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, ErzaxJellal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Waz a date?**

Lucy saw Natsu in the corner. He was blushing for some reason. Wondering what it was, Lucy went over to him.  
"Whats wrong, Natsu?" She asked.  
Natsu looked up at her, frowning. His face was still red.  
"Nothing..." he grumbled as he turned away.  
"Oh, come on! You can trust me!" She said.  
Natsu gave in.  
"Er...I dont know what to do for Lisanna."  
"Eh?"  
Let me explain. Recently, Natsu and Lisanna have established a relationship. Natsu, surprisingly, has never had a girlfriend and has no idea how to start.  
"What? Obviously, you take her out on a date." Lucy sighed. How clueless can this guy get, she thought.  
"Whats a date?" Natsu asks.  
Lucy got her answer.  
"Lucy, he might mess up on his date if you just tell him what it is," Mirajane comments after Lucy is finished explaining.  
"Well, what can I do? Its his business, not mine."  
"Aww, but think of poor Lisanna." Cana cuts in. Lucy shivers as she thinks about it. Yeah, with that confused face on Natsu, there's no doubt that he'll do something weird in public.  
"What could I do?"  
"Take Natsu on a date."  
Lucy spits out her drink.  
"Huh?! He's already got s girlfriend weeks ago, and Im supposed to take him on a date to show him how to take Lisanna on a date?! Thats stupid!"  
"Then just take him somewhere where a lot of couples a;re having a date. Stalk them so he knows what to do." Mirajane smiled.  
"Cant you do that?  
"I have to manage the requests."  
"And I need to do a few errands." Cana says.  
"Ermmm..." Lucy tries to figure this out.

d


	2. Chapter 2: What to do

**Chapter 2: What to do...**

Natsu sighed and leaned back on the bench.  
"Im so bored..." he muttered wistfully. He tilted his head up towards the sky and watched the clouds above him.  
I wonder when I can see you again, Igneel... he thought.  
Natsu was in the park, where many couples were having their dates. He couldnt get what the whole point was to study thesd people like they were some new species.  
Lucy was late. She didnt come with him to the park. "To avoid misunderstandings" was her reason. Natsu didnt get how her mind worked. What misunderstandings?  
Natsu frowned at the sky. He closed his eyes.  
"Whats the whole point of this anyways?" He muttered to no one in particular.  
"So you dont mess up your first date, stupid!"  
Natsu jumped and he opened his eyes. There was Lucy, standing behind the bench looking over him with exasperation all over her face. She had he arms on her hips and was looking very fed up.  
"Im only helping you so that poor Lisanna wont have to think back to her first date and remember horrible times."  
"Geez, cant girls just be happy with a guy just somewhere?"  
They sat down.  
"So, do you know what you're supposed to do?" Lucy asked.  
"Whatever they're doing? But thats so embarassing!" Natsu pointed to a couple in the corner kissing.  
"If you get a girlfriend, you have to expect that!" Lucy exclaimed.  
Natsu grumbled and sulked, thunking of ways to back out of this. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he smirked evilly. Lucy noticed it.  
"W-what?" She asked uneasily. Natsu put on his sweet smile and turned toward her, left arm resting on the bench's backrest.  
"Lets practice then."  
"Huh?"  
"Practice. You know, kissing. Like those people." Natsu pointed to the previous couple.  
"W-what? You mean, you and who?"  
"Me and you, Luce. I cant possibly kiss Lisanna if I dont even know how to do it." Lucy let out a small "eeek" as Natsu shifted. Their faces were close.  
"Ne, its okay, right? I'll need to practice a lot, since I dont to do that." Natsu blinked as he noticed Lucy trembling.  
"H-hey, are you okay?" He asked nervously.  
"NO, IM NOT OKAY YOU DIMWITTED IDIOT!" Lucy shouted as she delivered a nasty punch righf to face.

In Lucy's room, Natsu sat on the bed and listened as Lucy explained how he was not supposed to do that to anyone but his girlfriend. Natsu sighed.  
"There are sooo many rules!" He whined half-heartedly.  
"Of course!" Lucy was sitting at her desk, crosslegged.  
"There's much to learn..."  
"By the way, why do you know everything when you havent even dated a guy?" Lucy threw a pillow at him. Of course, he caught it.  
"Its common sense." Lucy muttered.  
"By the way, where are you two going?"  
"Cana said the was a good place to start." Lucy stared at him. "What?"  
"Are you sure? Wouldnt you get motion sickness?"  
"Huh?"  
"An amusement park has a bunch of moving rides. Remember when the Edolas Sugar Boy and Byro? The place we were at was amusement park." Natsu a minute. Suddenly, his face turned green and he covered his mouth.  
"N-no! I cant stand that anymore!"  
Lucy sighed.  
"Looks like we're going have to ask around for places."


	3. Chapter 3: Walking Around Aimlessly

**Chapter 3: Walking around Aimlessly**

Lucy anf Natsu had spent the whole day asking Mirajane and Elfman about places Lisanna would like. But, Natsu either couldn't stand them or would definately do something embarassing.

"Natsu, I give up on you." Lucy breathed exhausted. After questions, they walked around all of Magnolia and the Hargold-whasit port looking for great place to have date. On top of that, Natsu still didn't get the meaning of date.

"I get that it means you go somewhere fun, but whats the whole point if it isnt fun?!" Natsu complained.

"It just happens to not be fun for you!" Lucy retorted.

"Whats not fun? Riding a train is hell. So dont think about a train ride."

As Lucy looked around, ignoring Natsu, Natsu got impatient. He crie out of frustration. Everyone was looking at them. Lucy jumped in surprise.

"What is it, Natsu?" She hissed. She felt the stares burning into her back.

"Whats the whole ppont of this if I dont know how its fun?!"

"Natsu! Shhhh!" Lucy pulled him into an alley.

"What are you getting at?!" Lucy sighed. Natsu grinned and stabbed a finger at her.

"Prove to me how a date is fun. Take me out on one."

Lucy reddened, unable to get words out. Finally, she let out a breath of frustration.

"Natsu! times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to say stuff like that to other girls!"

"First, prove it to me!"

Lucy clenched.

her fists in annoyance.

"Fine! But you cant tell anyone, and its not a real date!"

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Date! 3

**Chapter 4: Secret Date! 3**

Lucy peeked out from behind the tree. She saw no signs of spies and sighed.

"Dammit, Natsu." She muttered. She was waiting for Natsu to come to the meeting place- a tree overlooking Magnolia. (The same tree that Lucy and that body controlling legion girl were at.) She hid behind the tree again and thought back to the day before.

*******-flashback- ********

"Okay! Wait for me at that tree near fairy tail! Remember, tomorrow at 6:00 pm!" Natsu shouted. Lucy grabbed his sleeve before he could run off again.

"Wait! We aren't going now?! Why tomorrow?" She asked. Natsu grinned.

"You're supposed to plan for a date first, right? And thats the guys job!" Natsu was like a little kid, fisting his heart or whatever they called it.

"But what are we going to do?"

"Thats a secret!" Natsu winked at her, then dashed off before she could say another word.

"Lets just hope its nothing embarrassing..."Lucy thought to herself. She was willing to sacrifice her reputation for Natsu and Lisanna by correcting Natsu whenever he did something stupid on their own date. But she dreaded he humiliation that shecould suffer.

"Yo! Lucy!"

Lucy looked up. Natsu was waving at her a few feet away. To her surprise, he was wearing jeans with a chain hanging out of the back pocket and a plaid shirt with a gray vest hanging open that also included a hoodie. He looked like a regular highschooler. Lucy herself was wearing a camisole, with short shorts and white boots. She had put on a cute beanie to top it off. A few minutes ago she was debating over a hat or the beanie. Then she had thought it didnt matter if it was just a practice date. Now she was regretting that, seeing how much effort he put into his own clothes.

"I didnt know you had clothes like that, Natsu." She cocked her head at him curiously.

"Mirajane helped me. I feel weird in this." Lucy rolled her eyes. Well, at least he didnt leave his shirt open like he used to. Lucy thought that if he actually tried, he could dress like a regular kid.

"W-well, where are we going?" She said, looking away in fear that she might think he looked hot. Natsu grinned at her. Ah, damn.

"Lets go to the carnival at the port first!"

Lucy followed Natsu through the forest.

"Uh, Natsu? Werent we going to the ports?" She asked. She hoped they didnt have to walk there.

"Yep. Just wait. I think they should be around here..."

"Over here, Natsu!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Happy!" Natsu high fived his friend. Carla came out of the bushes as well.

"Where to, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"The ports!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy picked up Natsu, and Carla picked up Lucy. Lucy, surprised, flew alongside Natsu as they sped through the sky toward the port.

"Ah! I get it! Since you couldnt stand the train, you have Happy and Carla carry you!" Natsu grinned. He seemed to be grinning a lot lately, Lucy thought.

"Yeah! Does the good for the both of us, huh, Lucy?!" Natsu pointed at the ground. Lucy looked down and marveled at the sights below, flying by the store, her home, Fairy Tail. She smiled and giggled.

"What?"

"Didnt know you could be so considerate to Lisanna, Natsu!"

"What are you talking about? Lisanna gets queasy at this height." (Im not sure about this.)

Lucy looked at him.

"Then how are you going to get to the festival?" She asked.

"We wont go to the festival. Theres no way we could. The festival ends today."

"Ehhhhh?!" Lucy couldnt believe this.

"But then where are you guys going to go?!" Lucy was flustered.

"Around Magnolia. I know a few good places."

Lucy felt guilty.

"Why couldnt you have gone with her today?" Natsu looked at her, confused.

"Because I have a date with you first, right Lucy?" Lucy blushed and looked down.

"Besides, it'd be easier to go with you here, since you like these kinds of stuff, right?" Again, Natsu grinned his prized smile. Lucy sighed and smiled back. As they descended into silence, Lucy stole a peek at Natsu. He looked cute, with his small smile and bright eyes and a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy smiled a little.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike him." Happy teased Lucy, whispering.

"Be quiet, Happy. Not gonna happen."

Natsu and Lucy waved at the disappearing cats in the air.

"They'll come pick us up tomorrow." Natsu told her.

"Huh? Then where are we going to sleep?"

"We're gonna try having a camp outside. Just to see how that would go." Natsu stretched.

"Lets go, Lucy!" He said.

So far, Natsu hadnt killed anything. They were walking around the festival. Natsu had treated her to cotton candy, dango and other stuff. Lucy marveled at how Natsu was doing. They had seen the movie, phoenix priestess. (Lets say same story but different characters, for those of you who have watched it.) Lucy looked back at it.

-flashback-

They were sitting at the back, and Lucy was trying to control her tears that had started falling.

"Dont worry, Lucy. None of us are going to disappear. I'll make sure of that." Natsu gripped her hand. Lucy blushed and stayed quiet. They sat like that, holding hands on the armrest, the rest of the movie.

-end-

Lucy snapped back to reality as Natsu called her name.

"Lucy! Lets go! I didnt keep track of the time, dammit!" He grabbed her hand and they ran through through the crowd. Lucy stumbled after him. They ran pasts the stalls, people, and a few clowns. Finally, they were out of the festival, but they kept running.

"Natsu! Where are we going?!" Lucy shouted worriedly. They ran into a forest going uphill.

"You'll see!"

Finally, they stopped at the edge of the forest. It was a clearing that led out to a cliff that looked over the whole town. The blinking lights in the distance were hazy looking.

They collapsed panting. Lucy caught her breath and glared at Natsu.

"Dont ever do that again!" She exclaimed, angrily. Natsu for some reason, was quiet. As he sat up, Lucy noticed he was covering a cut that was bleeding badly.

"Natsu! What happened?! When'd you get that?!" Lucy scrambled for her pocket, where she kept bandages just for this day, in case someone got hurt. She unrolled it, and reached towards Natsu.

"No, its okay, im fine." Natsu said, pulling away. He stood up.

"What are you talking about?! Anyone can see you need to treat that! Natsu!" She tried to stand up too.

Lucy lost her balance. Her feet had tripped on a rock. She was falling backwards. Natsu noticed and reached out to her. They both fell, Natsu on top of Lucy. There was silence.

"W-wah..." Lucy whispered, her face flushing. He was so close!

"Jeez, Luce, I said I was okay. This is just some juice from a fruit I passed and hit." Natsu said, not budging from his position.

"Eh? Really?" Lucy looked closer. Sure enough, there was no cut.

"God, you scared me!" Lucy sighed. She opened her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Natsu smile a little.

"Er, but first could you get off me? This is very weird." She said.

"Its coming."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light lit up the skies. Lucy looked to the right, which was towards the city, and saw the fireworks. Her eyes widened. They were so beautiful, with many colors spreading out. Natsu and Lucy watched for a while. Lucy was starstruck.

"Thought you might have wanted to see this." Natsu said. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, its pretty. Thanks, Natsu."

"Soooooo, what was that Happy said to you?" Natsu had an evil grin on his face. Lucy panicked.

"I-I dont remember..." she stammered nervously.

"Huh, I wonder. What was it? Ohhhhhh, yeaaaahhhhhh, I believe he said-" Natsu put on Happy's voice.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike me."

Lucy was silent, dumbstruck. She dreaded what would happen next.

"Oh, so now what? You feeling like dating me? I could dump Lisanna if you ask nicely. Not that mean? I could give you a kiss if you want." Lucy shivered, blushing.

"No, you idiot!" Lucy and Natsu wrestled. Under the fireworks.

Lucy glanced at Natsu. They were camping out on the same cliff. Everything was quiet again. The fireflies flying around them slowly lit up Natsu's sleeping face. He looked tired. Lucy smiled at him. He looked so cute sleeping. Lucy yawned. She settled back into her sleeping bag.

"Thanks for the fun, Natsu." She murmured, then fell asleep.

Natsu Dragneel

Natsu waited until he was sure Lucy was sleeping. Then he opened his eyes and gazed at Lucy's sleeping face. He snickered.

"You have a cute sleeping face too, Lucy." He whispered teasingly. He listened to her breathing and thought about her worrying over that fruit juice. And her reaction when he teased her.

"Thanks for caring, Lucy. If Lisanna was still in Edolas, I would have dated you."


End file.
